Brandon Newmen
Brandon Newman is a 15-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. His role player is Noahm450 Biography Brandon Hue Newman was born September 23, 1996 to Hailey Newman and Hephaestus. Hailey Newman was a worker at B+O Railroad when she saw a man repairing a broken train. Later that day she saw the man examining one of the old trains. When she went to go talk to him he said his name was Jim Crockwell. They both fell in love and had Brandon. Only 4 weeks after Brandon was born Hephaestus had to go back to Olympus because of urgent call from Zeus. Hailey was furious with him for walking out on her and leaving her a baby boy to care for. Brandon never had many friends when he was a child because his best friends were his tools. He could build something in minutes.When Brandon was only 9 years old his mother was diagnosed with cancer and was in the hospital. She was predicted to only have 2 years to live. Brandon was only allowed to visit his mom twice a week. He was transferred to a child care facility where he was going to be living unless his mother died then he would be transferred to a orphanage in upper Pensylvania far away from his home He hated his life. The kids at the facility were mean ,cruel , and bratty. They always teased Brandon because of his ADHD and dyslexia. When Brandon was not at school, the child facility, or the hospital visiting his mother he could be found hiding in the woods across the facility building stuff and thinking how much he hated his father. I mean what kind of guy walks out on there wife and leaving her a newborn baby to raise and now he wasn't here to look after her. On July 15, 2005 Brandon's mother died. He was to be transferred to the orphanage in to days. But he couldn't take it any longer so he ran away. Later that night there was a terrible storm and had no idea where to find shelter. He ran into a ally way and was cornered by four Cyclops who took him to their cave. Lucky for him Clover Greenwood came and rescued him and took him straight to camp where Chiron told him who he really was. Early Life Brandon was always a shy and quiet when he was a kid. The only things he felt comfortable around were his tools and his mother. He was teased almost everywhere he went because of his ADHD and dyslexia. As a child he spent most of his time in the woods near his house where he could get away from the other kids and craft little things out of sticks, branches , and wood. The night that his mother died Brandon ran away but was attacked by some cyclops. Lucky for him Clover Greenwood saved him and took him straight to Camp Halfblood. Brandon hated the camp because of all the kids, he perffered to just be alone with his tools. Chiron told Brandon that he would be safe from monsters at Camp Halfblood but should still go find a weapon that fitted him. He tried all of the weapons in the weapon shack but none of them felt fight in his hand so he decided to make his own weapon. Brandon spent two days working on a wooden mallet that would find its way back to him if he lost it in battle. He spends most of his days training hard, or just building random creations and weapons. He is just an average child Hephaestus and has pretty much no friends at camp but as long as he has his tools he could care less. Appearance Brandon has long thick brown hair with dark brown eyes. He has olive skin and usually wheres a regular shirt with jeans. Alliances *None yet Enemies *None yet Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Brandon is a very skilled builder *Brandon can build any helpful thing in battle as long as he has his tools *Brandon fights with a wooden mallet *Brandon's wooden mallet will find its way back to him if he looses it in battle Gallery Brandon Mallet.jpg|Brandon's mallet Brandon.jpg Brandon2.jpg Brandon3.jpg Brandon4.jpg Brandon5.jpg Brandon6.jpg Brandon7.jpg Brandon8.jpg Brandon9.jpg Brandon10.jpg Brandon12.jpg Brandon13.jpg Brandon14.jpg Brandon15.jpg Brandon16.jpg Brandon17.jpg Brandon18.jpg Brandon19.jpg Brandon20.jpg Brandon21.jpg 20131201_47-791x1024.jpg ea219acad6ce27b41bde5bf168888546.jpg jake-t-austin-1322144337.jpg Category:Child of Hephaestus Category:Child of Hephaestus Category:Male Category:Fifteen Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Inferiority Fatal Flaw Category:Noahm450 Category:American Category:Greek